rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Stupid in Love (song)
"Stupid in Love" is a song by the Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, is the fourth track from her fourth studio album Rated R (2009). The song was written by Shaffer Smith, Mikkel S. Eriksen and Tor Erik Hermansen. It was written two days before Rihanna and then boyfriend Chris Brown's altercation on the night of the 2009 Grammy Awards, which occurred on February 8, 2009. The lyrical content, which describes an abusive relationship, led Ne-Yo to describe the song as a "premonition". "Stupid in Love" is a pop and R&B power ballad. Instrumentation is provided by finger snapping, minor piano keys and piano riffs. The lyrics of the song revolve around a female protagonist who realizes that she needs to escape an abusive and adulterous boyfriend. "Stupid in Love" received a mixed response from music critics. Some critics praised Rihanna's emotional delivery of the song whereas others criticized it as being forgettable and overly dark. Upon the release of Rated R, the song peaked at number seven on the South Korea Gaon International Chart on December 27, 2009. Lyrics Stupid in love Oh Stupid in love Let me tell you something Never have I ever Been a size 10 In my whole life I left the engine running I just came to see What you would do if I Gave you a chance To make things right So I made it Even though Katy Told me this would be nothing But a waste of time And she was right Dont understand it Blood on your hands And still you insist On repeatedly trying To tell me lies And I just don't know why This is stupid I'm not stupid Dont talk to me Like I'm stupid I still love you But I just cant do this I may be dumb but I'm not stupid My new nickname Is you idiot (Such an idiot) Thats what my friends Are calling me when They see me yelling Into my Phone They tell me let go He is not the one I thought I saw your potential Guess thats what made me dumb He don't want it Not like you want it Scheming and cheating Oh girl, why do you Waste your time You know he aint right Telling me this I don't wanna listen But you insist On repeatedly trying To tell me lies And I just don't know why This is stupid I'm not stupid Dont talk to me Like I'm stupid I still love you But I just cant do this I may be dumb but I'm not stupid Trying to make this work But you act like a jerk Silly of me to keep Holding on But the dunce cap is off You don't know what you lost And you wont realize Till I'm gone, gone, gone That I was the one Which one of us Is really dumb Ooh No No No I'm not stupid in love This is stupid I'm not stupid Dont talk to me Like I'm stupid I still love you But I just cant do this I may be dumb but I'm not stupid I may be dumb but I'm not stupid In love Category:Songs Category:Rated R Songs Category:Explicit Songs